Some electronic devices comprise a plate that includes a substrate thick rear layer, a substrate thin front layer and a dielectric thin intermediate layer between the rear and front layers. An electronic structure is on the substrate front layer and includes electronic components and electrical connections.
Generally, the substrate is made of silicon and the buried dielectric intermediate layer is made of silicon dioxide. The buried dielectric intermediate layer is obtained by ion implantation.
In such electronic devices, a capacitive coupling exists between the rear layer and the electronic structure. This capacitive coupling gives rise to operating disturbances of the electronic structure, especially when the electronic structure uses oscillating signals.